


Touché

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, february fluff, get your punny titles here, happy couple, resolving some tension, smut leads to smut, sparring is foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Once again, tropes exist for a reason. Much like dancing, we all know what a sweaty workout between two sexy beings with lightsabers and seriously unresolved feelings towards each other is going to wind up like.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Touché

Mara didn’t pay attention to the door sliding shut behind her as she stalked across her preferred section of rooftop at the palace on Coruscant. Coruscant, never her favourite place to be, had been particularly detestable on this visit, and she knew she needed to find a way to get things in perspective and calm down or she might jeopardize the information source she was courting.

She was almost to the railing when she realized she wasn’t alone. She’d been so agitated she’d missed the obvious presence in the Force and was surprised to realize that the cloaked figure wasn’t some statue under repair.

Fierfek! She did not need this right now.

“Master Skywalker, I didn’t expect to find you up here.”

_In my space._

“Hello Mara.” 

He didn’t look at her, barely moved.

“Is this some meditation trend or are you practising for a galactic statue convention?”

That made him turn to face her at least.

“You didn’t notice me here?”

He seemed surprised by that.

She glowered at him.

“I came up here to get some quiet space to myself.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

“Seriously, Skywalker? How can you being here not stop me from being alone?”

“You’re the one who started talking to me. You could have just pretended you didn’t see me. I’m sure you’ve done it before.”

He was remarkably confrontational for a statue.

“I thought you were a perfectly serene jedi: content to let all things roll over you with equal care. Equal apathy.”

He whipped his hood off then, and looked at her in silence for a long moment.

“You’re looking for a fight.”

“Yeah, probably. Going to lecture me on it?”

“No,” he smiled then, eyes twinkling suddenly, “I think I’m going to challenge you to a duel.”

Mara was surprised by the bolt of pleasure that shot through her.

“Oh yeah?” She put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah. Meet me in the gym on 34. 20 minutes.”

And he put his hood back up and whisked out with a superfluous dramatic flourish.

And here she was thinking he was boring.

The gym on 34 had one of the nicest training rooms in the palace, Mara had to acknowledge as she and Luke chased their way back and forth across a space with configurable obstacles to create realism. She leaped over a box and rolled, only to find Luke’s blade meeting hers with a clash of static. He climbed a rope and she threw her blade into the air, slicing through the rope to knock him down. He landed grinning after using the Force to slow his fall.

“Taking this seriously, Mara.”

“I take everything seriously, Skywalker.”

“I know.”

And he launched a punishing offensive, anticipating her every move, straining her arms with every clash. Force, it felt good to be matched, thrust for parry, with the master.

Eventually they called a draw, stepped back and extinguished their blades. 

Both were breathing heavily as Mara swiped a hand across her forehead catching beads of sweat along with some stray hairs. She noticed Luke watching her hand. His gaze was intense when their eyes met, hungry.

Fierfek! 

The 40 minutes spent skittering around one another and dodging through aggressive and evasive combinations hadn’t been enough to dull her agitation. And if anything, Skywalker seemed even more obnoxious. His smile was all too infectious. It made something inside her turn to jelly while something else strained to get out.

She wandered over to a pitcher of water and towelled herself off while Skywalker poured them each a glass.

She wasn’t sure what impulse led her to offer some hand-to-hand practice next, but Luke agreed without hesitation. Still breathing heavily, they set their lightsabers to the side. She watched him remove his sodden tank top and felt the temperature rise around her. 

Mara called the first form.

She regretted the impulse instantly. Luke’s lightsaber against hers had been bad enough. Feeling his skin graze hers as they matched figures started an uncontrollable ache around her midsection. The first time he pinned her, all she wanted to do was wrap her legs around him and shove her tongue down his throat.

Since when had she wanted to fuck Luke Skywalker?

_Since always._

Her brain reminded her of who usually featured in late night fantasies she tried to forget in the morning.

Kriff!

Did she imagine the slight tremble as he climbed off her and called the next sequence?

This time she pinned him and she could tell for sure there was a waver in his defeat. Their eyes met and the intensity she saw in his aquamarine gaze was enough to send her scrambling to the side in denial.

It only took one more sequence before Luke, having landed hard against her, shoved her hands to the floor next to her head, chest heaving against hers.

“Fuck it.” he muttered to himself, and suddenly his lips were on hers, forceful, probing, crushing her mouth under his as she arched into him. He stroked her face and she wrapped her arms around his body, hands sliding down his sweat slicked back.

Barely pausing the breathtaking kiss, Luke pulled her shirt and underbra over her head, trying not to tangle them in her long braid.

Not to be outdone, Mara used her toes to push his loose exercise pants down his legs. As he buried his face in her shoulder and dragged his tongue down her chest, leaving a path of fire in his wake.

Of course she wanted to kriff him, Mara rationalized to herself. She let out a low whimper as she felt the air rush across her exposed lower body and realized Luke had gotten her pants off with ease. Who wouldn’t want to get this out of their system?

She arched against him again, crying out as she slid against his length. He was nude too now and the heat of his skin against hers was exquisite. She rolled onto her hands and knees under him. This was the quick system clearing fuck she wanted.

As he pushed into her from behind though, Mara realized she’d made a mistake. There was no way once was ever going to be enough with Luke Skywalker.

She wondered if he’d had the same realization because he paused for a moment before he started to move inside her, pressing her forward on to her forearms as he stretched himself on top of her and applied searing kisses to her back and neck. She felt like her body was melting into his. Her moves were raw and instinctive, seeking only pleasure as she met his every aching thrust. She couldn’t contain her hoarse cry as he fluttered his fingers across her clit and made her see stars. He used his teeth on her shoulder and the galaxy exploded behind her eyelids. She fell limp to the floor, stunned by the speed and force of her orgasm. Luke followed her down, thrusting softly, his finger still moving against her as he worked to draw her climax out until she felt like an oversteamed Teltiar noodle. 

He pulled out and rolled her on to her back, that hungry look in his eyes again as he took her in below him, greedy and triumphant all at once.

She felt honour bound to come up with some sort of quip, but her brain wouldn’t form thoughts and her mouth couldn’t form words. Then he slung her rubber knees over his shoulders and slid into her again. She arched against him as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting at a pace she simply could not absorb. The angle, the speed, the rough, frantic movements drove her up until she was crashing through her second wave of absolute pleasure, hands digging into the mat as she writhed in ecstasy beneath him. 

Luke pulled out and, leaning forward, he took one of her pearled nipples into his mouth as he stroked the other with his fingers. She couldn’t contain her gasps and moans as he somehow found another well of sensation to fill. Lips and hands stroked their way down her body, his tongue licking at their combined sweat.

And then he dipped lower and Mara let out a scream of delight as the tip of his tongue danced across her clit and he slid two fingers inside her, pumping as though he could mine her pleasure, draw it forth through his fingers.

He could, she realized, bucking against his face as she was overwhelmed yet again, lost in the rapturous rush that started at her centre and raced to her fingertips, curled her toes and set her loose on a wave of euphoria beyond anything she’d ever imagined let alone experienced.

Mara was left floating weightless somewhere between unconscious and dreaming.

The room slowly coalesced around her again and she recognized Luke’s hand stroking softly from her breast to hip as she lay on her side, facing him.

She smiled and he leaned forward, pressing his hardness against her inner thigh as his lips captured hers again. He groaned as Mara managed to convince her boneless right hand to trace the muscles of his back as she pulled him close.

The groan turned to a whimper.

“You need to be touched.” she murmured in surprise, feeling his desperation in the Force. He buried his face in her shoulder as she felt him twitch against her leg.

“Force, yes.” He gasped as her hand reached his hip and she trailed her fingers down between them, softly stroking his length.

He gripped her so hard she was certain he’d left marks on her shoulder, but he put up no resistance as she nudged him onto his back and brushed her lips against his cheek.

“I can do that,” she murmured, wondering why it hadn’t occurred to her before.

“I watched you,” she murmured against his face, “as we were sparring. Your lips quirked when I got a good hit in. She leaned in and kissed the corners of his lips and then drank him in as he turned to meet her mouth with his.

“I watched a bead of sweat slide down your neck to your chest like this, she whispered in his ear before tracing it with her tongue and then following the path of that sweat bead, tasting Luke’s salty skin all the way down his neck to his chest and kissing his shoulders and clavicle, hands drifting in thorough exploration.

Luke trembled.

The untouchable jedi master was a myth, she thought to herself as he whined in her arms begging wordlessly. He needed someone who would hold his feet to the planet’s surface rather than let him lose himself entirely to the spirit world that claimed so much of his time already.

Why hadn’t he found someone yet?

“I wanted you,” he whispered, tracing her thoughts through the Force just as she traced her tongue across the planes of his stomach. He shuddered under her ministrations.

She sensed the truth of it and thought of all the times he’d told her he was glad to see her, the times he’d chosen her companionship over other opportunities. Kriff, she’d been clueless.

And she’d almost pushed him away again. How much longer would he have waited? How many more chances would he have given her before falling into the arms of someone else.

“Always you.” He continued threading a hand helplessly through her hair.

The words should have terrified her. The mere thought of them had. But, she realized, she’d never expected he would have meant them. She’d never imagined the weight of feeling, the echoes in the Force that would accompany a declaration like that. She’d never imagined that she’d know, with every fibre of her being, that she could trust her heart to Luke and never regret it.

She pulled back then and slid her leg over him, enveloping him in her dripping, wet heat as she was transfixed by the unmistakable love in his eyes.

He smiled and she nodded. Then she watched his eyes roll back in his head as she rocked against him and rose and lowered herself on his hardness. He stroked his hands along her inner thighs as she moved and she let out a scream, falling over into another pit of pleasure.

“Luke.” She gasped, “This was supposed to be your turn.”

“You’re stunning when you come.” he murmured, fingers still playing across her sensitized skin. She couldn’t stop the spasms rolling through her and she cried out his name on a long wail. It was too much, almost too much.

Then he grinned, flipped them over and rutted her into the floor until he groaned and collapsed against her, shuddering through his own long denied orgasm as his thrusts slowed and he fought to catch his breath, murmuring declarations of love in her ear that made her blush.

She carded her fingers lazily through his hair as they lay together, their souls soaking into one another as their bodies cooled and their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

“Are there cameras in here?”

Luke chuckled softly against her chest at her woefully belated consideration.

“Yes,” he murmured, “But, I used Leia’s override. Turned them off.”

“Oh, good.”

He shifted slowly and crawled up her body so he could look her in the eyes.

“What now?” She asked, her hands still stroking his back. She didn’t want to do anything that would involve letting go.

“I was wondering if I could interest you in going to my place and doing this all over again?”

Mara smiled, “Yeah, I think you could.”


End file.
